What is love
by BaekHyuns'SpyGirl
Summary: Hii All Chapter 2 update nihh sekarang adegan 'Oh yeah oh Noo' nya taoris... Hot bgt ! wajib baca pokoknya! And please review after read :D
1. Chapter 1

What Is Love?

Main Cast : Kris and Tao

Others: EXO memmber,Find by Yourself

Rate : M alias mezum

Warning: YAOI super gaje, Romance,Mezummnya ga ketinggalan XD NC 17 kalee ya? Menurutmmu gmna ?

Author : BaekHyun'SpyGirl

~~In EXO class SM Senior high School~~

"Ya….! Kai…!" terdengar suara Tao Dari Ujung Lap Multimedia EXO. Teman teman sekelas tao pun langsung heran dan Tao Sukses berat menyedot Perhatian,beruntunglah Songsaenim tidak ada di kelas  
"Kai… kemari kau ! I want To Kill You !" Seru tao marah …

~Tao Pov~

"Yaaa…. Kai .. bangsat Kurang Ajar!" Itu yang ku teriakkan di dalam hatiku sebenarnya Setelah melihat apa yang Ada di Komputerku.

_Post Today at 09.30_

_I Love U Kris_

"Kai telah menfitnahku menyukai si aneh Kris! itu Oh My God what should I do?Aku kan tidak pernah Menyukai Kris Bodoh itu Aku Tetap Cinta Park Chanyeol"

Rasanya aku ingin Berteriak lagi,tapi apa dayakku ternyata Semua temanku memperhatikankku karena kehebohan yang aku buat,Tak terkecuali Kris tentunya,bahkan dia yang paling heboh tanya 'Ada apa'.Pasti Dia sudah membaca apa yang Tertulis di Grup kelasku itu Arghh… malunyaa

~tao pov End~

Pelajaran yang melelahkan itu telah selesai , sekarang adalah pelajaran Seni EXO pelajaran yang seharusnya membuat tao lebih Fresh malah tambah membuat hancur segalannya…

~Kris Pov~

"Heh kai Tadi ada apa sih di Lap Multi?"  
"Oh tadi itu… Sebenarnya ini rahasia sihh" Kai sedikit melirik Tao yang sebenarnya tao sedang menyimak baik baik obrolan kai n kris

"Kai.. Ayolah Beritau Aku..Aku sangat penasaran"  
"Sebenarnnya… Tao menyukaimu " Bisik Kai di telinga Kris

" Apa?" Kris Shock

"Biarkanlah .. Aku tak peduli"

"ya syudahh lahh.. terserah kau Kris" Kai manyun tak peduli

"Hah? Tao menyukaikku? Ga salah denger nih? Anak ituu?" batin kris sambil melamun memandang tao

~kris pov End~

Hari hari Tao Dan kris berubah Total semenjak hari yang Biasanya pendiam Dan Ehm Stay Cool ehm jadi Bannyak ngomong apaalagi sama si Tao jadi Anak anak EXO ngira si kris lagi PDKT sama Tao *padahal PDKTnya sma author hahaha

Sampai akhirnya Tao mendapatkan Nomer HP kris

Tao yang penasaran apakah nomer itu memang milik Kris mencoba mengirim sebuah SMS

To:Kris

Hai..

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Tao mendapatkan Balasan dari Kris

From: Kris

Hai.. Tao

Tao yang membaca SMS itu langsung kaget dan langsung kehabisan nafas *terus di kasih napas buatan sama author hehehe

To: kris

Apakah ini kau kris?

From:Kris

Tentusaja ini aku kris ..Taoku yang manis..

Sejak Hari itu tao dan Kris semakin dekat..Tak pernah lupa SMSan..Di sekolahpun Mereka sudah seperti Lem tak pernah lepas satu sama lain.

Mulailah Timbul Benih benih Cinta pada hati 2 manusia itu Tapi Buruknya Saat perasaan tao memuncak Kris Bertemu kembali dengan Suho cinta lamanya ..

EXO Class

"hey kriss!" Kai mambangunkan Kris dari lamunannya

"Dasar banci !Bisanya Cuma ngelamunin Tao !Samperin gih sana!"  
"Hey! Aku bukan Banci !"  
"benarkah? Buktikan padaku" Kai nyolot

"Buktikan? Kau mau Lihat Milikku heh?" Kris menatap kai mezum

"Hey!aku yakin kalo 'milikmu' ga berbentuk!lagian aku Normal ga kaya kamu Kris! Dasar gay!" Kai Menatap Kris Risih

"So? Gue suruh mbuktiin apaan dong?" Kris mulai telmi

" ya kau bisa Membuktikannya dengan melakkukan ini.." Kai membisikkan Kata demi kata yang harus kris lakukan

"Heh! Kau sudah gila yaa?"

"haha.. itu terserah padamu BANCI!" Kai tertawa menghina

"Hey! Oke akan ku Buktikan bahwa aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Kris langsung pergi menuju Lapangan Basket

~Di lapangan basket~

Tao Pov

Aku heran saat aku melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun di Lapangan basket.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Aku buru buru mendekat,dan beruntung karena tubuhku ini ramping jadi mudah menyusup di keramaian seperti ini,alhasil sekarang aku ada di barisan terdepan.

Aku terbelalak saat aku melihat siapa biang dari semua keramaian ini.

"KRISSS…."

"Apa yang kau … "belum selesai aku melanjutkan kata kataku tiba tiba saja Kris menarikku ke tengah lapangan dan langsung melumat bibirku.

Terdengar suaraa sorak sorak menghina di luar sana yang pasti sedih melihat 2 idola mereka yaitu ya aku dan kris ternyata apa? Kris tidak mempedulikannya Bibirnya masih setia bertautan dengan Bibirku

Aku mencoba menutup mataku menikmati setiap belaian tangan kris yang memeluk Nikmat yang luar biasa saat bibir kami bertemu

Emhmm.. emhmn.. Desahan demi desahan tertahan Bibir kris.

Kurasaakkan bibir bawahkku terasa perih karena kris menggigitnya keci.

Ahmm.. saat aku membuka mulutku lebih lebar karena perih Kris memasukkan Lidahnya dan Menjilati Rongga atas mulutkku mengajak lidahkku untuk bertarung

Waalu aku belum terlalu lihai dalam hal ini ku coba membalas 'serangan'_ Namja_ yang sangat aku cintai ini. Decakkan saliva terdengar sangat kamipun Menetes ke luar sakin panasnya yang kami lakkukan.

Plokk Plokk Plokk…

"Bravo Kris ! Kau Menang " Suara kai membuat Kris menghentikan Ciuman kami.

"Sudah ku bilang aku Bukan banci Kai!" Kris berjalan menuju kai dan mengambil Uang 10.000 won di tangan Kai.

"baiklah kali ini kau menang Kris"kai mulai memanyunkan bibir sebal.

"Apa maksud semua ini ? Kalian hannya menggunakkanku sebagai bahan taruhan ?" Aku berteriak pada dua _namja_ Bajingan itu

Kris dan kai yang baru sadar bahwa aku masih ada di TKP terbelalak dan hanya bisa memandangikku yang Sudah Secepat Kilat berlari Pulang Ke Rumah (?)

To Be Continued

Gimana ceritannya? Gaje yaa ? -_- " *banget kalee?. Mian all. Maklumin ceritannya ya.. Author lagi sibuk aja dapet ide waktu tadi Pelajaran TIK ahahaah *penting yaa? Tapi author usahaain chapter 2nya bakalan Lebih Hot Lagi deh.. So Please REVIEW ! author butuh Vitamin R ! Butuh REVIEW secepatnnya!Kalo Yang Nge REVIEW banyak Updatenya cepet deh…

Ini Sinopsis Chapter 2 nya:

Kris yang merasa bersalah karena taruhannya dengan kai yang melibatkan tao,hingga Panda manis itu tak mau masuk sekolah datang ke flat mau meminta maaf pada tao malah di balas pernyataan cinta terlarang Tao secara Chapter ini Ada adegan 'this' and 'that' di kamar tao ^^

Comment:

Kai : Apaan ini? Gue kok Nakal abis ? sinting plus mezum pula? -,-"

Kris : Gilaa…Jahat baget Gue? Eh Thor tega nih?

Author : hehehee.. _Mian_ Author lagi Buntu Ide * Plakk

Tao: yeyeyeye.. Di Cium kris Gege :*

Kris : _ChangiA_ Ayo kita kanjutkan Adegan yang lebis seruuu *kissu tao

Kai : Yaaa! Jangan 'This' and ' That' di sini wow! Kasihan authornya

Author: Yeee kai Baik :D Kris Adegan Gituannya besok aja ya.. Nunggu REVIEW dulu..

Tao : Makannya cepet RIVIEWnya Tao mau 'makan' kris gege Rawrr.. *tanngan Kucing garong


	2. Chapter 2

**What Is Love?**

**Main Cast : Kris and Tao**

**Others: EXO memmber,Find by Yourself**

**Rate : M alias mezum**

**Warning: YAOI super gaje, Romance,Mezummnya ga ketinggalan XD NC 17 kalee ya? Menurutmmu gmna ?**

**Author : BaekHyun'SpyGirl**

Hallo All ^^ Author datang lagi…Ini chapter 2nya what is love..Semoga lebih memuaskan di banding Chapter 1nya yaa

ENJOY!

~in Tao Room~

Tao Pov

"hiks.. Hiks.."tanpaku saadari air mataku telah mengelir deras membanjiri pipiku. #peluk Tao :*

Aku benar benar merasa di tipu!dimanfaatkan!dan Dilecehkan! Amarahkku meluap bersamaan dengan airmataku .

"Aku benci kris gege! Kris Gege jahat ! penipu!" ku luapkan segala esmosi yang menyesakkan dadaku semua benda yang ada di atas tempat tidurku,tak terkecuali boneka panda yang pernah di berikan kris gege saat ulang tahunkku seminggu yang lalu.

"kris gege Jahat! Aku tak kan pernah memaafkkanmu!" mulutkku tak berhenti mengumpat menyumpai panas penuh gejolak Merah yang membara.

Berhari hari aku mengurung diri di kamar,Tak makan,tak aku jatuh sakit.

Terpaksa_ appa_ dan_ umma_ ku memberi kabar ke sekolahkku tentang keadaankku yang semakin hari semakin tiga hari aku Hanya terbaring di tempat tidur,tapi hari ini aku merasa lebih baik.

"Tao… Ada temanmu yang menjenguk.." terdengar suara _umma_ku berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Aku berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan acara mandiku dan buru buru keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarkku.

Secepat kilat ku ambil 2 handuk yang ada dan ku lilitkan handuk pertama untuk menutupi ' Juniorku'

Dan yang satu lagi ku sampirkan di leherkku untuk menghentikan tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambutkku yang Sudah mulai cukup panjang ini.

KLEKK..

Saat pintu pembatas kamar mandi dengan kamarkku ku buka…

JENG..JENG..

Kulihat sesosok _Namja_ Tinggi gagah, berambut pirang Berdiri di hadapankku menundukkan Kepala.

" KRIS..! Apa yang kau lakukkan di kamarkku?" bentakku sambil menghentikan acara mengeringkkan tubuhkku yang ehm.. _Topless_

"Tao.. aku ingin Meminta maaf karena telah mempermalukkanmu waktu itu "

" Busyitt ! kau penipu Kris! Kau Jahat! Tao Benci Kris !" aku semakin meninggikan nada bicaraku pada akhir kata dan mendorong tubuh kris sebisakku.

Tao Pov End

Kris Pov

Krekkk….

Hatikku terasa Baru di sobek sobek oleh seorang _namja_ manis di depanku. Sungguh perih rasanya saat permintaan maafkku di tolak mentah mentah olehnnya.

Memang semua ini adalah salahkku.. Bukan..Ini juga salah Kai ! dia yang menantangkku untuk melakkukan ini,sebenarnnya aku menikmati apa yang aku lakukkan di lapangan waktu bibirku menyentuh bibir tao yang emph.. Sexual dan kenyal itu.

" gege! Keluar kau dari sini !" perintah tao yang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menutup muka menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi pasti akan mengalir deras.

" Tao.. Gege benar benar minta maaf"

" Gege kau itu telah membuat hatikku sakit ! sangat sakit !" taoku yang manis kini menagis deras,,deras benar menyayat hati.

" Tao.. gege benar benar tidak sengaja.. gege terpaksa "

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " Cuma isak tangis tao yang aku dengar semua ini benar benar membuatkku frustasi.

"Tao.. Gege benar benar terpaksa,ini karena kai Menghinaku dan kau tao "ku coba menjelaskkan segalannya

" Alasan ! semua itu Cuma Alasan ! gege tak tau betapa malu dan sakitnya aku saat gege melakkukan itu! Menjadikan Aku taruhan Terkutuk itu!"

"Tao … Maafkan gege telah membuatmu menangis dan merasa dipermainkan.."

Hikss.. Hikss..

"taukah gege… bahwa aku mencitaimu?"

DEG

Perkataan yang tertutur dari bibir panda manis ini sukses membuat jantungku berdetak secepat Pesawat Jet yang terbang lepas aku memeluk tao saat itu juga.

"tao.. benarkah itu?"

"Benar atau tidak sama saja kan ? kau tak pernah mencintaiku.. " tao menjauh dari badankku menjahuinnya.

" aku Juga mencintaaimu my tao panda " aku berusaha kembali memeluk tubuh langsing namja imut ini,dan kali ini dia tidak melawan.

" apa gege bilang?"

"Nado saranghaeyo Tao"

Saat itu aku tersadar bahwa namja bermata panda ini benar benar menangis,Dia menangis saat aku menjawap pernyataan menagis..Dia menagis untukku..UNTUKKU

"Jangan menangis lagi tao.."

"Hiks..Hiks.. Benarkah itu gege?"

"sungguh tao,Wu Yi Fan Sangat mencintaimu"

"Hiks..Hiks.."kini tangis tao semakin keras,seperti bayi yang butuh susu.

"tao.. "langsung saja ku lumat bibir sexy tao untuk menghentikan tangisannya

Kris POV end

~Normal PoV~

"Aaah~ Haah.. Uuuunnggh~ gege," sekarang tao dan Kris sudah berada atas kasur di dalam kamar apartemen tao dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Kris sedang menikmati leher jenjang milik namjachingu barunya itu dan kedua tangan tao berada di kepala Kris dan meremas rambut-rambutnya.

"Aakh! Jangan terlalu keras, gege~" kris meringis sakit saat kris menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan luka. Kris menjilati luka tersebut dan mulai membuat kissmark di seluruh sudut di leher tao

Kembali dilahapnya bibir pink tao yang sudah mulai membengkak karena terus dilumat olehnya. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah tao meminta akses masuk. Tao membuka sedikit bibirnya dan lidah Kris langsung melesak masuk dan mengajak tuan rumah bertarung.

"Uuurrmh... Cpkmmh," saliva mulai berjatuhan dari sela bibir mereka. Lidah kris menjilati langit-langit mulut tao membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Kris juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai membelai dari dada, perut, hingga kembali lagi ke dada dan memelintir kedua nipple tao. Kris juga memilin dan mencubit kedua daerah sensitif di dada namjachingunya itu.

"Eeeeermmmmhh... Nghhhh..," desahan tao mulai menjadi-jadi. Tangannya yang tadi meremas-remas rambut Kris kini memukul-mukul pelan punggung pria berkulit tan tersebut—meminta melepaskan ciumannya karena oksigen yang mulai menipis.

Dengan terpaksa Kris melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kris menatap tao yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak yang terbuka untuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan lapar.

"Chagi-ah?" tanya tao takut-takut dan risih karena Kris sedari tadi menatap hole nya dengan pandangan errrr penuh nafsu?

"Ne, Tao. Bagaimana kalau kita 'melakukannya'?" Kris menatap tao dengan antusias yang dibalas wajah horror Tao

"Nggghh~ Anh-anhdwhaeee~~!" tao mencoba berontak. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas diri dari Kris. Tapi tangan Krismenahannya.

"AAAAAAHH~~! Gege~~~ Hyaaaa~~" desahan tak dapat lagi ditahannya. Kai yang sudah tak sabar memasukkan Juniuornya kini langsung di masukkan ke hole tao secara kasar.

"Aaakkh! Kris-ah! Appo~ hiks," isak tao saat Kris mulai memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari miliknya. Ditambah Kris memasukinya dengan sangat kasar.

"Mianhaeyo, Tao. Mianhae. Uljima," ucap Kris sembari menghapus air mata tao dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata hitam milik namja berwajah panda itu. Ia diam sebentar agar tao terbiasa dengan ukuran junior nya yang sangat besar.

"Bergeraklah, kris. Tapi yang lembut," ucap tao setelah ia mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran junior Kris. Kris mengangguk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja. Lalu ia mamasukkan miliknya kembali dengan cukup keras dan cepat, menumbuk titik prostat D.O dengan keras.

"Aaaannghh~~ Uuungggghh~~~ krriisss~ Fhasther~"

"Ssshh... Aaahh~ Khauu shangath sempith, Baby~"

Gerakan maju mundur Kris semakin cepat. Bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir cherry dihadapannya. Tangannya memelintir kedua nipple pink kecoklatan tao yang sudah mengacung tegang sedari tadi.

"Nghhh~~ Aaaahhhnn~~ Kriss-aahh~ Akkuuhh kheluarhh," ucap Tao setengah mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Bersama, chagi," Kris mempercepat genjotannya. Tangan kanannya memelintir nipple kiri tao dan tangan kirinya mengocok junior tao yang terus mengeluarkan precum. Bibirnya berpindah membuat banyak kissmark di leher putih bersih milik seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Aaahh~ Aaahh~~ Chagi-aaahh~~!"

"Uuukhh~ Baby~!"

CROT! CROT!

Cairan milik Tao membasahi perut serta dadanya sendiri juga Kris. Sedangkan Kris mengeluarkan cairannya dalam lubang tao yang terasa sangat penuh. Beberapa tetes cairan keluar dari hole sempit itu karena tidak mampu menampung junior dan cairan milik Kris sekaligus.

tao memejamkan matanya. Dadanya naik turun karena terengah-engah. Dia sangat lelah. Dia berharap semoga Kris sudah cukup puas dengan satu ronde. Dia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Baby~ Kau tahu, kan, tidak cukup satu ronde saja?" Kris berbisik di telinga tao dan menjilatinya dengan seduktif. Dia menyeringai merasakan tubuh di bawahnya menegang.

Tao hampir bernafas lega karena Kris mulai mengeluarkan juniornya. Tapi setelah itu ia harus menelan ludah pahit saat Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan kembali junior besarnya.

"Gege-ah! Andwaeeee!"

"Ssshhh," Kris melenguh pelan. Dalam posisi ini hole Tao terasa makin sempit dan harus menungging nikmat bersama dengan juniornya.

"Nghh~ Mianhae, Baby. Jeongmal mianhae," Kris setengah mendesah merasakan bagaimana hole milik namjachingunya semakin sempit menyentuh juniornya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

"Hiks. Appo. Hiks. Kau jahat, kris-ah. Hiks," tao masih terisak dengan wajah yang terbenam pada bantal. Kai yang merasa ini telah melewati batas ingin menghentikan semuanya. Namun matanya sudah buta oleh kenikmatan duniawi.

"Mianhae, baby. Maaf sudah memaksamu," Kris terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kris mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornnyanya di dalam hole tao "Ngghh~ Aaakkhh~ Uunggh~~ kriss-ah~~~" tao mulai mendesah tak karuan menerima kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dari Kris. Tagannya meremas kuat sprei yang ada di bawahnya hingga kusut. Walau terkadang ia masih merasakan sakit pada holenya.

"Ssshh.. Kau sangat nikmat, Baby," guman Kris yang masih berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan keluar masuknya. Satu tangannya yang menganggur digunakannya untuk menampar kecil bokong halus milik Tao.

"Aaahh~~ Chagiya-aahh~~ Aaaanngghhh~~~" tamparan-tamparan kecil dari Kris tidak terasa sakit, tapi membuat libidonya semakin naik.

"Mmmmpphh~~ Akkuuhh nghh~ Kheluarrh~~" tao semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada sprei kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia mengetatkan lubangnya hingga kris merasa seperti diremas kuat oleh hole sempit namja-nya.

"Aaaahhhngh~ Bhersama, baby~~ Aaaahhh~~!"

"Uuunggghh~~~ Wuuu Yiii aahh Fannn~~ Hyaaa~~!"

CROT!

Mereka keluar bersamaan kembali. Kris mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Tao. Ia menarik tubuh mungil Tao agar terlentang dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Mianhae, Tao. Mianhae," Kris memeluk dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Tao dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Chagi. Saranghae," jawab Tao dengan lirih. Ia memeluk tubuh Kris yang berkeringat sangat banyak seperti dirinya dan memejamkan mata Hitamnya.

"Gomawo, chagiya. Nado saranghae. Mianhae," Kris menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan ikut memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

THE END

Halooooo... ^_^ Gmna Chapter 2 nya? Hot Gak? Semoga lebih memuaskan dari chapter 1 nya..

Gomawo buat yang mau Ngasih Reviewnya buat chapter 1 ^_^ FF pertama saya juga yang ratenya M hahahahaa XD

Eh.. Jangan lupa baca FF ku yang kuch Kuch Hotahai yaa ;) Harus di baca pokoknya #ih maksa

Comment:

Kris : Widih gue kok Mesum amat perasaan? -,-"

Tao : wahh Gege jahatt.. :3

Kris : hehehee.. ayo kita lakkukan di dorm baby

Tao : NOOO! Gege Mesum!

Kris : kan authornya pengen liat kita beraksi *lirik author

Tao : AANIYYYA! Ih gara gara author nih!

Author: Mianhae TaoRis Couple :D Author Kan Cuma Iseng ajaa hehehe

TaoRis : Whuuu *lempar sepatuuu

Buat readerss.. jangan lupa baca FF ku yang Lain & follow terus author yaa... jangan Lupa..


End file.
